In electric vehicles, the traction power comes from energy storage devices, very commonly a set of batteries. The electric vehicles are characterized by limited speed and distance range. In order to achieve higher speed and distance range, large battery packs are adopted but this leads to disadvantages like high cost of batteries and large space requirements for battery stacking and also increase in the overall weight of the vehicle.
Various methods has been followed for improving the speed and distance range of the electric vehicle which includes making use of the regenerative energy of the vehicle for charging the battery packs, utilizing solar energy and bulky wind driven generator units with one or more turbines located in wind tunnel or combinations of the above methods for charging the batteries. The recharging power obtained from using the regenerative energy is not adequate to make up the loss spent by the batteries for driving the load. Similarly, the use of solar energy and bulky wind generators in wind tunnel systems always proved to be not feasible because of the recharging power requirements of the large battery packs and the space requirements for installation of the above systems.
The prior art specifications 569/CHE/2006, 903/CHE/2008 for electric vehicles with the recharging units by the same inventor are included herein as references. In the prior art specifications, various solutions have been followed for recharging the batteries during the vehicle movement to fill up the battery energy spent in driving the load. While carrying out the recharging of the batteries during movement of the vehicle, the drive load creates an impact on the output of the recharging unit like wind generators thereby affecting the online charging of the batteries. Due to the variations in the velocity of the vehicle, the frequency of discharge of the batteries was unpredictable. Based on the accelerations, the battery energy is depleted and so the limitation for starting recharge of the batteries was kept as the threshold voltage of the batteries. Whenever the battery supplying the load depletes upto the threshold voltage, the recharging unit takes over the battery for charging it. Meanwhile the load was connected to the already charged battery so that there is no interruption in the vehicle movement. But, due to unpredictable load variations, there was always a mismatch between the charging and discharging of the battery. The charging unit consumes more time in charging the batteries while the time taken for discharging the batteries through the load is very less. And also it is quite difficult to charge a battery at the tame inoinein it is discharging to load as the charger unit it directly affected by the load. This has led to the problems in achieving the desired distance range with online charging of the battery packs.